Eternal Happiness 2
by Fate Lowe
Summary: The promised sequel to Eternal Happiness.


Disclaimer: Do I have to write this again? It's to painful. I can't do it. Oh well, here goes. I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Don't sue me because you won't get anything. I make no money from writing this. I'm just a poor delusional woman with lots of ideas and even more time on my hands.

AN: Hey guys and girls! I'm back again. This is the sequel to Eternal Happiness that I promised to write. I'm actually getting these fics out pretty quick because I don't really have anything else to do at the moment. Plus I have like a dozen story ideas running through my head so I'm trying to get them down before I lose them. Well, on with the story. Enjoy.

Eternal Happiness 2

By: Fate Lowe

Last time: Heero returns to Relena. Tells her how he feels. "Relena, Angel, will you marry me?"..."Yes, Heero, my Fallen Angel, I will marry you." At first Milliardo hated it but, in the end, even he came around. "I just wanted to keep her safe. At first I thought, to do that, I had to keep you away from her. Now, I know that I was wrong."..."To eternal happiness."

We now join them in a world full of cake tastings and tuxedo fittings. It's been six months since the proposal and the wedding is tomorrow.

"Heero, remember, you and the guys have to pick up your tuxes today. Plus, we have the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"I know, Lena. Calm down everything is going to be fine. I'll see you at the dinner tonight. I'm staying over at Duo's tonight, too. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine. The girls are coming over here tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Heero leans down and gives Relena a kiss before heading out for the day. Relena gets in her limo to meet the rest of the girls at the day spa, for a day of rest and pampering. She arrives and Hildi, Catherine, Dorathy, Sally, and Noin are waiting for her.

"Hey, girls."

"Hey, Lena." they all give her a hug in greeting.

"Let's go. I can't wait for this day to begin."

They all head inside and check in for their appointments. They are all getting the full treatment. Full body massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, and their last tanning session before the big day. At the end of the day, they all pile into Relena's limo and head to the rehearsal dinner.

Meanwhile, Heero meets Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Milliardo at the formal wear shop to pick up their tuxedoes before heading out for a day of fishing and male bonding. As the guys get set to leave for the rehearsal dinner, Duo looks over at Heero.

"So, ya ready for the big day buddy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, pal."

The rehearsal dinner goes smoothly. The time comes for everybody to go home. Heero walks up to Relena

"Well, Angel, this is it. Next time we see each other we'll be getting married. I'll see you than. I love you."

"I love you too, Heero. Can't wait to see you again."

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss. Heero helps Relena into the limo before closing the door. The limo leaves and Heero turns to see the guys waiting for him. He walks over and gets into the car. They drive towards Duo's house. When they get there, Heero goes straight to bed, hoping that the sooner he goes to sleep the sooner the morning will come.

Relena stands in front of the full length mirror getting ready for the big day. She is wearing a snow white, strapless wedding dress with a corset top and a full skirt. Her shoes are open toed high heel sandals. Her veil is a sheet of sheer white, attached to a tiara. Her hair is pulled up in a simple french twist with some curled tendrils framing her face. She looks like the perfect princess bride. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Milliardo walks in, followed by Noin and the rest of the girls.

"Relena, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Milli."

"Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes."

Heero paces in front of the full length mirror, stopping once-in-a-while to straighten the bow tie. His tuxedo is completely white, all the way down to his shoes. His hair is, of course, the same unruly mess that nothing can tame.

"Little nervous, are we?" Duo says, as he enters the room. "Not thinkin' of runnin' are ya?"

Heero turns and glares at the braided man.

"Just kiddin' man. It's normal to be a little nervous. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Duo says, putting a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Heero nods and follows Duo out of the room.

Heero stands at the front of the church looking around at the crowd gathered there. Noin was sitting in the front row with Lady Une and Marimiea. Bernie was there along with his wife, Matt, and the rest of the crew from the mechanic's shop. The Preventers, some diplomats, and various members of the media were also assembled there. He looked up, as the procession started. First come Midii and Malinda in their matching baby pink dresses, throwing white roses petals. Then, Hilda and Tracy in their matching white dresses throwing pink rose petals. Following them is Lu in his white tux carrying two matching platinum bands on a baby pink pillow. Heero watches, as his friends come walking towards him. The guys are wearing white tuxedos, like his. The girls are wearing baby pink, strapless dresses. First are the best man, Duo, and the maid-of-honor, Hildi. After them are, Trowa and Catherine, Quatre and Dorathy, and Wufei and Sally. Once everyone is at the front of the church, the wedding song starts and the doors open to reveal Milliardo and Relena. Heero relaxes and smiles upon seeing his bride. Milliardo and Relena walk down the aisle towards Heero. When they reach the front of the church, Milliardo turns to Relena and kisses her hand. Heero steps up and Milliardo puts Relena's hand into his. They turn towards the priest as Milliardo sits down.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of these two people."

The priest continues with the ceremony.

"Do you, Relena Kennington, take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Relena Kennington to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now for the rings."

Lu hands the rings to the priest. He hands the first one to Heero.

"With this ring, I thee wed, my Angel." Heero says, while slipping the ring on her finger.

The priest, then hands Relena the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed, my Fallen Angel." she says, while slipping the ring on Heero's finger.

"If anyone should have a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire church is silent, everyone smiling at the happy couple.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Heero flips the veil to reveal Relena's smiling face. He wraps his arms around her and gives her their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It is with great honor that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy."

Everyone in the church stands up and cheers. Camera flashes are going off everywhere, as the media captures the precious moment in time. The newlyweds turn and head up the aisle towards the white limo, waiting for them outside. The wedding party gathers at the reception to take wedding pictures. Afterwards, Relena and Heero retreat, so that they can change for the reception. All the guests are mingling as the two make their entrance. Relena's veil has been removed but her hair is still up. Her dress and shoes have been replaced with a simple white summer dress and flats. Heero has changed from his tux into a pair of white slacks and a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black dress shoes. Everyone turns and clap as the two walk into the room. The couple mingle with the guests for a little while before cutting the cake. After that they have their first dance, to the song 'Touched' by VAST. A while later, Relena throws her bouquet, which Sally catches. Heero throws the garter, which Wufei catches. After that everybody sits down and starts talking amongst themselves. Duo stands and clicks his glass.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. I would like to propose a toast. Heero, you're my best friend, whether you like it or not. Relena, you have inspired so many people, including me. I couldn't hope for better friends than the two of you. I am so happy to see you finally happy. It is my sincere wish that your happiness lasts an eternity. Here's to you guys."

Duo sits back down and Milliardo stands up.

"Relena, my dear little sister, I have been against you and Heero for a long time. Looking back on it now, I don't know why. I have never seen you happier. Heero, we never really did get along but, I'm glad that you are with her now. I know that you will keep her safe and happy. Welcome to the family."

Heero stood and shook Milliardo's hand. Milliardo pulled him into a friendly hug, which Heero returned. Relena was crying as she stood to give her brother a hug. Then, she went and stood by her husband.

"Well, you two better get going. Your plane leaves in two hours."

Everyone followed the couple outside to the waiting limo. They waved goodbye to them as they headed to the airport, to be whisked away for their week long honeymoon in Japan.

Heero and Relena arrived at the suite at the hot springs resort late that night. They unpacked their bags.

"Heero, I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Ok, I'm going to order us some room service. Anything you want?"

"No, I just need to shower. Long day and all."

Relena smirked as she turned towards the bathroom. Heero ordered some sake that was brought to the room immediately. Relena exited the shower wearing a kimono robe. Heero turned around wearing one identical to hers.

"Can to join me for some sake?"

"Sounds good."

They sat on the floor and drank the sake, as they conversed about the wedding. Relena stood up.

"Care to join me?"

"Where are you going?"

"The hot springs. Sounds relaxing."

"Sure."

The newlyweds walked to the springs. They disrobed and got in.

"This is so nice."

"Yes. Wait until you see the other wonders of the country." Heero replied, smiling seductively.

Relena giggled, as she swam closer to Heero. She got close to his ear, rubbing against his chest.

"But I already have and may I say, beautiful."

Relena got out and dried off. She put her robe back on and walked towards the hallway. Heero watched as she left his sight. He smiled to himself as he grabbed his robe and followed her. The rest of the honeymoon went wonderfully. Heero took Relena to sacred temples and shrines. They ate at fancy restaurants and little noodle shops. They shopped at open air markets and visited museums. They each bought authentic kimonos and gifts for the people back home. The week seemed to just fly by.

When they returned home it was back to business as usual, until one morning. Relena woke up violently. She ran to the adjoining bathroom. Heero followed her.

"Relena, are you alright?"

She shook her head as she purged her stomach one last time. She stood up and fell down almost immediately. Heero caught her and carried her back to the bed.

"You aren't going to work today. I'm calling Sally."

Relena tried to protest but was too weak to do so. Heero covered her with the comforter and walked over to the small desk on the other side of the room. He dialed Sally's number on the vidphone.

"Oh, hello Heero. This is rather unexpected. What's up?"

"Relena's sick. How fast can you get over here?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Sally."

When the screen went black, Heero walked back over to Relena. She was sleeping peacefully. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He left the room and walked towards Milliardo's office.

"What!?"

Sally just smiled at the look of surprise and confusion on Heero's face.

"Should I tell her or do you want to?"

"I'll do it."

Heero turned and walked back upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Relena. Sally sighed and let herself out. Heero reached the door and slowly opened it. Relena smiled as he entered. He sat down on the bed next to her. His hands were clammy and he had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked over at Relena. She looked at him with worry crossing her face.

"Heero, what's wrong? What did Sally say? She wouldn't tell me. She said she wanted to talk to you first."

Heero took a deep breath. He took a hold of Relena's delicate, cream-colored hand.

"Relena, you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

A smile lit up Relena's face.

"Pregnant! Oh my God, Heero, this is wonderful!"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, Heero?"

"I'm just not sure that I'm ready for this Relena. I never dreamed that I would ever be a father. I have no idea how to raise a child."

"Like I have any idea how to either. I'm just as unsure about this as you are but you have to admit, it is exciting."

Heero got off the bed and started pacing the room.

"I don't have to admit anything."

Relena got off the bed and walked over to him. He stopped pacing and just stared at her.

"Do you want to leave now Heero? Is that it? A single complication and you run for the hills?"

Tears started forming in her eyes. Heero cupped her cheek in his hand and lifted her face up to look at him. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"No, Angel, that's not what I want to do. I love you. I'm just scared that's all."

"Oh, Heero. I'm scared too, but we can get through this as long as we have each other."

_9 months later…_

"Come on, Angel. You can do this. Owowowowwwww!"

Heero's cries almost drown out the wailing of a newborn baby girl the doctor is now handing to a nurse.

"Oh wait, we aren't done yet."

"What!?" both parents scream.

A half hour later Heero walks out of the delivery room. He is immediately surrounded by excited people. Everyone had shown up. Duo with Hildi, Trowa and Catherine, Quatre with a very pregnant Dorathy, Wufei and his new fiancé Sally, Milliardo and Noin.

"So, buddy, what is it?"

Heero just smiled as he rubbed his injured hand. They all turned, as the doors opened again. Relena was being brought out in a wheel chair. She was holding to bundles in her arms.

"Identical twins." Heero said, as Relena joined them.

Everybody gathered around the new family as two pairs of small Prussian blue eyes opened, already slightly hidden behind dark blonde hair.

"Two girls, Fate and Destiny."

AN: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I have like six more running ideas right now. So this is not the last that you've heard from me. Please read and review. All comments are welcome. 'Til next time.

Fate Lowe


End file.
